


Vulnerability of Forgotten Memories

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Frans Week, M/M, Male Frisk, Romantic Fluff, Sad moments, Scientist Sans, Scientist W. D. Gaster, The Capital, mentions of a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Day 3The day three prompt new area and oh isn't this a doozy break out the tissues before you start reading.





	Vulnerability of Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: hmmm I have no idea how I want to do this, but I have five thousand ideas of what I want to do I have idea and I'll just roll with I hope you all enjoy it this story as a concept is near and dear in my heart since my main Frans fanfic has that as one of the things I like to show off the concept that we don’t know the complete scope of how big the underground.

The sun was bright, and I felt the sunshine right in my bones it was a warm summer day on the surface. Theirs was a moment of quiet he wasn't working at the labs, and I hadn't been summoned for a un meeting or a negotiation meeting. We were chatting he was sitting with his skull in my lap drawing circles, and he shut his eyes snapping. The way he was talking, though he was sleepy, he was asking me to go back to the underground with him tomorrow. Frisk was surprised and for a reason but at least they knew that Sans wouldn’t ask me to go there. if he wasn't sure he could confide that Frisk wouldn't blab it to the first person that asked.

The underground always surprised me. Even after all the monster had started living in the surface it shocked me. There was a place I could only really believe existed in a dream like the bouncy forest or the hidden cavern where people went mushroom hunting. But today was different Sans wanted to show me his old home. Considering he's never even shown Papyrus the old place since he was a baby bones. Frisk was shocked at the level of trust and faith had in him to keep this secret. Sans never wanted Papyrus to know what had happened to his parents and him or bring up such sad and depressed past. He was blissfully unaware and that made things easier to deal with. Frisk was wonder why something so private was what he wanted to know. But he kind of made it clear since I was so open with him he wanted to return the favor by letting me in.

He knocked on Frisk door Sans had his usual lazy grin firmly in place  
“Ready to find out my secrets sweetheart? “  
Frisk nodded a blush and a bashful smile. If there was one thing when Sans was with Frisk is a very flirty monster at least with him since Frisk made immensely clear that he was an adult much less cleared up he wasn't a child. The magic of the barrier condensing his body to be a lot smaller. Frisk, in reality, is six feet of lanky muscle considering he held a conversation with one the temmies about political science theory and the validity of the theories verses of the events that have happened in history that contradict these theories. He was shocked at the fact the person he was protecting was a grown adult who caught on to every double entendre he made during his journey there was something he completely got and didn't comment on his flirtation his determination to get to the overwhelming surface one would have to guess  
The area was a massive tower in the Capital. I was shocked I had never really looked at the capital city. The castle and the area all around where building and it was both suburban and urban at the same time with a friendly and open space with quaint two-story homes. next modern skyscrapers dozens of them, and it was a ghost town. Most monsters who lived here had already relocated above.  
He took my hand and walked me towards the more opulent building the doors were wide open, and the lights seemed to be still be running if it were just about sake since all the other buildings were darkened even the streets light and everything else was dark it was Sans creating light that allowed me to see

This place is very special to me as he walked in the lobby the looked ritzier than any other place in the underground. Nicer then even MTT resort which is one of the classiest places I’ve seen in the underground that’s Sans performs at every night. Sans tended to go to places that were more comfort or easy going less about the glamour and prestige. With. Sans look fondly all around the lobby.  
"This place? Is very special to me this is where and Papyrus and I originally used to live. We lived here before the resets, before the core was created. When I was much younger, my parents were scientists, they created the elevator system throughout the underground. But if you haven’t guessed they died in the core along with anyone working on it and everything about them? Was erased including the fact we lived here. At one point to see how where I was the doorman here for a time I learned one thing the apartment we used to live has been unable to be rented out calling its vibes sad or depressing something about being too off to work living there. And I wanted to show you my home knowing that if I went back there while we were still underground, I had no rights to go to go that floor much less go to my old home, but I wanted to show you so at least someone other them me truly knows.

“I trust you more than you ever realized. Uhm for a while now I wanted to tell you how I felt for a while. I wasn’t sure if you would feel the same way. Frisk, I’ve been attracted to you for a while. I don’t know how you felt and I’ll accept it if you didn’t feel that way but coming here with me? Showing you my first home? It’s because I really care about you and trust you with my past and with my heart. This is the closest thing I can do to getting…”  
What he was going to say more than this, but Frisk picked Sans up pressing his lips to Sans teeth Frisk heart was racing.

“If you had told me this morning you wanted to be with me? I would think it was a joke. You are always this flirtatious with me but never asking me out seems like schtick to prank me and mess with my head. But I can see that you're letting your guard down and be vulnerable. When we get out of here dinner and movie my treat.“

Sans for his part was nodding along. He looked dazed his eyes for the first time where pinpricks but heart-shaped and looking up mine. his face a deep blue. He turned away taking a few deep breathes putting on his hoodie and showing me around. The part of his childhood home I hadn’t noticed like the test tubes the impromptu lab and the child hold room of Sans and the nursery room for Papyrus with his baby clothes and toys are strewn around everywhere.

  
Sans room showed his age with posters on the wall of various artist and a few animes I didn’t know about and one for the Temmie college. It was strange like finding out another side of Sans before the world threw for him a loop and made him wary of pushing forward and the depression that he has had ever since especially the scientific revelation he created and the issues that come with it. I held him in my arms knowing how monumental this was especially since I can just feel how upset being here can be for him I can hear his bones rattling and sniffling for the first time since the since I broke the barrier I saw sans weep. Weep for the family he lost. For the innocence that he had to leave behind, and the fact he can’t tell his brother because anytime he’s tried in the past. He would remember it tomorrow something erased them from the memories of everyone but those determined to remember will.

  
"Papyrus for his part didn’t know or was attached enough to force himself to remember people he never knew, to begin with." It's heart-wrenching and soul breaking but something I knew he needs comfort holding him in my arms saying nothing and hoping that having me around was enough for him my presence.

We left the building completely different then we came in. We had a gigantic revelation Sans even got closure on his childhood and his family life. He had before it got destroyed by Flowey and the original royal scientist. We were different, and I took his hand in mine and kissed his palms. I knew we would be different than anything we had ever been. And I knew some way somehow we were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: as you can see making a new area is really that simple. all you must do is make sure it's something you can see in your mind's eye. I did that with this. I imagined the area in my head before typing it out making something romantic and cute.


End file.
